Bloopers!
by love.u.always.mom
Summary: Just a collection of cut scenes from a Hayniss (Haymitch/Katniss) fic I'm currently writing. Some have lemons, some don't. Will probably be adding more to this as I go along. Warning: Though it is split into chapters, they do NOT go together! These are scenes that do not and will not go into the final story. Rated 'M' for a reason, if you recognize it, it's not mine!
1. Chapter 1

She never reacted when Peeta had kissed her in the night, on the Victory Tour when they had shared a bed. She let him believe she was asleep, but in reality, just the feeling of someone breathing against her lips woke her now.

The feeling of breath against her lips woke her, and because her mind was still muddled by sleep, she forgot that she had not gone to sleep in Peeta's arms. The feeling of lips against hers didn't surprise her, but the texture of those lips did. They weren't as soft as Peeta's, nor as sure. Peeta was used to kissing her, but the owner of these lips apparently was not. She felt a tongue graze her lips lightly, and it took everything in her not to shiver.

Something about the kiss made her entire body tingle, and it was as she was coming fully awake that the mystery lips left hers. Her brain finally caught up, and she remembered falling asleep on Haymitch's shoulder. She felt a brief moment of shock at the idea Haymitch might have kissed her, but who else could it have been? She let her eyes flick half open for just a moment, just long enough to see that it was in fact Haymitch holding her. She felt him freeze when her eyelids flickered, but he relaxed soon enough, evidently thinking her still asleep.

The tender way he caressed her face said everything, but the quiet words still shocked her when they came. "I love you, Katniss." It was a gentle whisper, tender and heartbreaking, and she had no idea what to do. Having Peeta or Gale say such things to her was one thing, but Haymitch was entirely different. He was cold and withdrawn almost all the time, afraid to express any sort of emotion.

His kiss had felt wonderful, had lit a spark within her even before she knew it was him kissing her, and so was entirely conflicted. On one hand, she wanted to feel his kiss again and again, but on the other, she knew the only reason he was being so open was because he thought she was unaware. And it was that thought that made her decide. She didn't know how she felt for Haymitch. She knew him, understood him better than anyone, and she cared for him deeply, but she didn't know if what she felt was love. And if he knew she was aware of this moment, he would surely draw back from her.

He needed the same thing that Peeta had on the tour, that Peeta probably still needed. A way to let out his feelings to her without fear of rejection or disgust, which he probably thought she would react with. She even thought she might understand the kissing. She had never loved anyone in a romantic way, but Peeta made it obvious it was a powerful thing. And now Haymitch. If Haymitch was succumbing to this, to expressing his feelings when he thought no one was any the wiser, it was the least she could grant him. At least until she knew how she felt for him, because she realized now that she was thinking of it, that it would be extrordinarily easy to fall in love with Haymitch. They were so alike, he willingly showed her more than he would show anyone else, and above all, they understood each other. Yes, it would be very easy to love Haymitch. Perhaps she was already getting there.

After several long minutes, she felt his lips press against hers once more, and it took everything she had not to respond, to let him kiss her and believe she was sleeping soundly. He stroked her face once more before falling to sleep himself.

She waited maybe fifteen minutes before moving experimentally, trying to see if he was already deeply asleep or still on the surface. When Haymitch was truly asleep, the only thing that was sure to wake him was cold water, but she wanted to be sure he was asleep. When her small movements elicited no reaction, she dug an elbow into his ribs. Still garnering no response, she figured she was safe.

She gently twisted until she was on her hands and knees, and threw her braid back over her shoulder so it wasn't hanging down against his face. Just because he probably wouldn't wake didn't mean she needed to push the envelope.

She studied his face intensely, really looking hard for the first time. He had high cheekbones and a strong jaw, silky-looking eyelids and light pink lips. Lips that had been kissing her own a half hour ago. Slowly, she leaned down, unknowingly in the same manner he had earlier, and pressed her lips to his experimentally. Warmth bloomed in her chest, and she realized she liked kissing Haymitch a great deal. She let her lips and tongue explore his own lips briefly before pulling away. As much as she liked kissing him, she would stick to her vow to not say or show anything until she knew how she felt about him.

Kissing him, though, had pushed her slightly. Seeing the depth of his vulnerability had touched her, and she suspected that she may be, even now, falling for him. Yes, it would be far too easy to love Haymitch.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at him and nodded, but he could tell there was something she wanted to say as she dropped her shirt once more. "What is it sweetheart?"

She shook her head before answering him quietly. "Nothing important, just being vain." He raised his eyebrows at her, a wordless gesture to continue, and she fidgeted. When he continued looking at her expectantly, she reluctantly continued. "I've just never thought of myself as being attractive, never really cared. Looks don't catch fresh meat, you know? So hearing it is strange. I guess I don't really believe it."

His eyebrows rose even more, and he couldn't help the disbelieving chuckle that escaped him. "You honestly don't believe me?"

Her answer was blunt and to the point, and he couldn't help but be struck by the similarities between the two of them. "Not really, no."

As she was still seated on his knees, having never left his lap when they awoke, only shifting farther back on his legs, it was simple to move her. Leaning back slightly, he looped one arm around her waist and pulled her back against him until his erection was unmistakable beneath her. Her cheeks burned red once more, and he couldn't help but chuckle, suppressing a groan as it jostled her against him. "Believe me yet sweetheart?"

She seemed to recover quickly, though, and laughed at him. "I believe you Haymitch. I promise." He couldn't quite believe his ears when she giggled - actually giggled - at him.

He growled once more before tapping her hip with his hand. "Now off, before there's only one way to fix this." He couldn't quite believe what he had said and done in the last ten minutes, and couldn't help but blush slightly, thinking of how forward he'd been with her.

He couldn't figure out why she was grinning in such a sly way, until she obeyed him and got off his lap, rolling her little butt against him in a manner that was obviously deliberate. This time he did groan, and there was nothing he could do to keep it from escaping, making him blush crimson when it did.

She laughed again before sobering slightly, kneeling on the couch briefly, and cupping the side of his face with her hand, looking him in the eye. "Thank you, Haymitch. I needed that." She smiled at him once more, a warm, genuine smile, and was gone. Wearily, he got up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom, far beyond the help of even the coldest shower.

It was as she was dressing for breakfast that a knock came at her door. "Just a moment," she said loudly, buttoning her shirt. After she was finished dressing, she went to the door and opened it, slightly surprised to find Haymitch in front of her. She stepped aside, letting him in. She was pretty sure she knew what he was going to say.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I behaved earlier. It was inappropriate and I wasn't thinking straight." He looked truly ashamed, and she felt bad for him.

She walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm not upset with you Haymitch, don't worry. I'm actually glad for it."

He looked at her incredulously. "And why exactly would you be happy about me coming on to you?"

"Because you're never that open with anyone, and it means a lot to me when you let your guard down for me." Her words were completely sincere, and for a moment he forgot to breathe. Her words were completely true, of course. He never let his guard down around anyone but her. But to have such kindness given to him was strange.

"Well, while I'm being this open, I want you to know something." She looked at him, seeming slightly nervous, and he wondered briefly if she'd figured him out. She'd caught him with his walls down, and he couldn't seem to get them back up properly. He didn't quite know how to say what he wanted to, because he normally never let such things pass his lips. "You aren't just sex appeal Katniss," he said finally. "You're a beautiful woman."

She smiled widely at him, and pulled him back to her for another tight hug. "Thank you Haymitch. I know it's hard for you to be so open, and it means a lot to me." He nodded silently, not sure what to say, and pulled back slowly. He had just turned for the door when her hand caught his wrist, and he turned back to her. "Are we still staying together?"

He couldn't help the shocked expression that crossed his face. "You still want to?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course Haymitch. Knowing you want me doesn't bother me; I know you wouldn't ever hurt me."

He shuddered at the mental image. "God no, Katniss, that didn't even cross my mind. I thought it would disgust you."

She laughed again, and it made some of the tension in his body fade. "No, Haymitch, not at all. Actually you're..." it was her turn to blush once more, and her eyes trailed down his body and back up once more. She opened her mouth and tried again. "You're a good looking man, Haymitch. Truly."

He couldn't help grinning at her, happy that she wasn't upset with him. "Well thanks, sweetheart. Even if I do think you might need your eyes checked." She laughed with him this time.

"Well if that's the case, I'll keep them how they are," she said amidst chuckles. "Time for breakfast Haymitch?" She asked a minute later, after their laughter had subsided.


	3. Chapter 3

She heard the water start, and curiosity overwhelmed her. She stood and put her ear to the bathroom door. Silently, she twisted the doorknob until the latch was free, and pulled it open until there was a tiny crack between the door and the doorframe.

Almost immediately, the sound of ragged breathing reached her ears, and she felt her skin flame. She eased the door open more, just enough to see Haymitch's silhouette behind the shower curtain. She couldn't see anything but a human-shaped shadow, but that shadow had his hand down by his groin, pumping furiously while the other arm propped him up against the shower wall. She quickly closed the door until there was just a crack visible once more, and before she was able to completely replace the door, she heard several deep grunts.

Carefully, she slid the door completely back into place, easing the latch back in place just before the water turned off. Skin still burning, she quickly checked her reflection in the mirror above the dresser, incredibly relieved that she didn't look flushed, even though she felt it. Katniss took several deep breaths as sat down on the bed and reclined against the headboard.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere along the line, he had picked her up and set her right on his lap, and she blinked at his proximity. Her eyes focused on his to find them wide with fear, and she felt both of his arms securely around her.

"You finally back sweetheart? I was getting worried."

She shook herself again. "Sorry Haymitch. Lost in my thoughts."

He snorted. "Obviously. You were checked out for almost five minutes. What was on your mind?"

She looked up at him once more, truly noticing him for the first time since she realized why she felt such a strange need to be close to him. She opened her mouth to speak, although she didn't have the first clue what she was going to say, when she looked into his eyes. Her eyes dropped to his lips, and for the first time, she wondered what it would be like to taste them, to feel them against her own. She didn't realize she was drifting closer to him until she heard her name.

"Katniss?" He asked softly. Her eyes flicked back to his, and she saw hesitation, but she also saw longing, hope. Her eyes moved down to his lips and back to his eyes once more, and he seemed to catch on. He leaned toward her as she moved toward him in return. When their faces were less than an inch apart, Haymitch took her face gently in his hands, her own already at the back of his neck. He held her back, though, and looked into her eyes, seeking answers.

She took a deep breath, hoping against all odds that he felt something toward her, that he was not repulsed or angry when she spoke. "I love you Haymitch," she whispered.

The next thing she knew was fire as his lips captured hers in a burning, searing kiss that made her forget everything but Haymitch and the moment they were in. One hand tangled in her hair as the other pressed against the small of her back, holding her to him with every last vestige of strength he had. She fisted her hands in his hair, matching the passion and desperation of his kiss, needing to feel him closer to her. He pushed her back until she was laying back on the bed with him hovering over her, and she tilted her head back as he moved from her mouth down the column of her throat.

Her legs wound tightly around his hips and she arched against him, desperate for more contact. Her hand went to the front of her shirt, fumbling to release the buttons. She could already feel his erection forming against her, and all she knew was a deep longing to have him deep inside her.

He framed her face with his hands, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered to her. She felt something swell in her chest, and tugged on his neck, pulling his lips back to hers.

His mouth returned to hers and she felt how much he wanted this. "Haymitch," she panted, barely able to form words. He paused, leaning up enough to look down at her. He seemed to be coming to his senses slightly when she managed to force out more words. "Make love to me Haymitch," she panted. "Please." He looked down at her, and she could see the raw emotion in his eyes.

"Yes, Katniss." The sound of her name on his lips made her skin tingle, and he scooped her up in his arms, laying her down properly on the bed, with her head on the pillows instead of her feet, as she had been several moments ago. His fingers found the buttons she had failed to undo, and pushed her nightshirt off her shoulders. His hands cupped her breasts and she shivered, letting out a low moan when his thumbs grazed over her nipples. He repeated the motion again, and she arched her back toward him.

He deepend the kiss as his hands moved to her pants just as she went for his, and stripped down at the same time. He lay down on top of her, and his erection poked against her belly. Curious, she reached down, and he lifted himself up slightly so she could wrap a tentative hand around him. She was stunned when she realized that she couldn't quite make her fingertips touch, wondering if he would even fit inside her. He was long, too, but that wasn't a pressing concern. It was the width that scared her. He noticed her fear, though, and kissed her gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He looked down into her eyes and smiled at her.

"Never done this before?" He asked her gently.

"No," she said, biting her lip. He leaned down and kissed her again, effectively pulling her lip away from her teeth. She adjusted her grasp on him, trying to get her fingertips to touch. She tensed slightly when she realized she couldn't.

"It'll fit sweetheart, I promise." She looked up into his eyes and nodded. She trusted him. His fingers found their way to her entrance and probed gently, slowly pushing a finger inside. His brow furrowed in confusion, then smoothed out. "Rack yourself on a tree branch at some point in time?"

She was confused as to what relevance it had to anything, but answered him anyway. "Yeah, I was almost eight." He nodded as though something made sense, which made a dim memory surface, and she realized what he was asking about.

He smiled at her. "Well, that should make this quite a bit easier, but it will still hurt a bit. I'm sorry sweetheart, there's no way to change that."

She nodded, she had already figured it would hurt. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply, trying to distract herself. It worked decently, and she was only vaguely aware of Haymitch lining himself up with her. His fingers probed her once more, gathering some of her moisture on his fingers and spreading it down his length. She broke their kiss and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Then in one swift, sure stroke, he pushed himself completely inside her, barely wincing when she bit into his shoulder to stop the cry of pain.

He cradled her in his arms, murmuring quietly in her ear as the deep burning inside her began to subside, giving way to a sensation of feeling very very full. She released her jaw, not realizing until she saw blood just how hard she had bitten down. She kissed the wound gently, feeling guilty. "Don't worry about it sweetheart, it's not that bad." He gently pressed his lips to hers once more, still not moving inside her, waiting for her to adjust. After a couple of minutes, she began to twist her hips experimentally, and he slowly pulled out, waiting for her reaction. Her legs pressed against him, and he slid back into her, both moaning in unison.

Haymitch began thrusting slowly, always waiting for her to signal he could speed up. Sensations were overwhelming her, and soon she was writhing helplessly beneath him, begging him to move faster, which he obliged. He kissed her deeply as he made love to her, stroking her hair and her face. She felt something tighten low in her belly, and as his thrusts picked up speed it snapped and she shrieked in pleasure, completely overwhelmed by the sensations rushing through her body. He came with a cry of his own, thrusting erratically into her as he spilled. When she had drawn every last drop from him, he rolled them over and collapsed on his back, with her splayed on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

"He's crazy for you, you know," said Johanna from behind her. Katniss turned, looking at her in confusion. "Haymitch. You should see how he is after you fall asleep. He's got it bad for you."

Katniss shook her head disbelievingly. "A guy like Haymitch isn't going to look at a kid like me," she responded.

"He told us," Finnick piped up. Katniss turned so she was looking at both of them, and they at her.

"What do you mean, he told you?"

"He's told both of us he's in love with you Katniss," Johanna said firmly. "He said the day the quell was announced, you told him to save Peeta and not you. Your exact words were, 'Peeta lives, not me', correct?" Stunned, Katniss nodded. Finnick piped up to continue where Johanna left off.

"He told me that was when he knew, Katniss. That was when he knew he loved you."

Katniss was reeling from the onslaught of information. Could it possibly be true? Could Haymitch really love her? Cinna's words rang in her ears, and this time she didn't shove them away. She looked at Johanna and Finnick, not having the first clue what she was supposed to do. Johanna called to the beach. "Haymitch! Katniss wants to show you what Finnick's been teaching her!"

Katniss raised her eyebrows at Johanna as she and Finnick began to wade toward the beach to give herself and Haymitch some privacy. "Don't worry. He'll be thrilled." And then Haymitch was making his way toward her in the water and her heart began to beat double-time.

"What's up sweetheart? You look kinda pale." Katniss couldn't help but grin at him. She felt pale.

"I'm not surprised." Haymitch must have sensed that she the conversation to be private, because he moved closer to her. She didn't have the first clue how to start this off, though. "Just say it," Haymitch advised.

"There's a few people, Cinna, Finnick and Johanna to be exact, who all claim that you..." she trailed off and blushed, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I think I know where this is going but I want to hear you say it sweetheart," Haymitch said softly, and she could hear the note of sadness in his voice.

She took a deep breath. "They've all said you're in love with me," Katniss said in a rush.

It was Haymitch's turn to take a deep breath, and he looked at her tenderly, cupping her cheek with his palm. The sadness was evident in his eyes, and even a small note of fear. He smiled at her, though. He took another deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily. "Yes Katniss. I am in love with you," he said when he opened his eyes once more.

Katniss felt her entire world spin off it's axis, and all she could do was close the distance between them and throw her arms around his neck, making sure her mouth ended up next to his ear. "I love you too Haymitch," she whispered to him. "I love you." Haymitch pulled back slightly, surprise evident in his expression. She smiled at him reassuringly, and Haymitch grinned in response before pulling her close once more.

They stayed that way for what they both knew was entirely too long, but niether seemed to care. When they finally pulled back, Katniss felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Haymitch, and thought that he probably felt the same by the look on his face.


End file.
